


Game On

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: At the dorms, ChinaLine, Cross-Posted on AFF, F/M, First Time, Fluff, GFRIEND - Freeform, Hoshi and SinB, Idol Life, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seventeen - Freeform, Slight Smut, implied smut? - Freeform, other characters make cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: Dino notices that Hoshi has been disappearing every so often, but he can't seem to find what the performance leader has been up to and Jun has been getting in his way each time. This boils down to one afternoon when GFriend and Seventeen leave SinB and Hoshi alone at GFriend's dorms after practicing for their collab stage. What could they be up to?*Requested by Anime-Advenger on AFF and cross-posted there under Seventeen Oneshots





	

“Hoshi?” Dino peeked his head into the kitchen, expecting to see his team leader but instead finding a half-naked Jun leaning against the counter, drinking coffee.

The elder choked on his coffee, laughing as Dino covered his eyes. “Calm down, Dino. He said something about a new choreo he wanted to run through. Probably in the studio.”

“Whatever. Put some clothes on,” Dino huffed as he left the kitchen.

“You sound like Minghao!” Jun called after him, a sly smirk hidden behind his coffee mug.

~

Two weeks later, Dino began to notice that Hoshi was disappearing more often. But every time he asked, he got nothing more than a shrug from Woozi or a “are you sure?” from Minghao. Jun was the worst, always sending him on mini goose-chases to the studio. With his fourth run to an empty studio, Dino decided enough was enough. He would figure out what was going on, and not even Jeonghan could stop him.

~

“How much time, do you think?”

Dino inched toward the door with his ear pressed against the wall. He could hear Hoshi inside and someone else.

“Twenty minutes?” Jun, again. “Plus ten for the ride, so thirty-” His voice broke off and Dino froze. Did they hear him?

Not bothering to stay and find out, he dashed off to his room, careful not to let the door slam behind him. Mentally berating himself for not getting more information, Dino ran through Jun’s words in his head. Thirty minutes? Were they discussing logistics? Not likely, since that was usually up to S.Coups. Could Jun be cheating on Minghao? No way, he’d get his ass kicked. Or maybe they were planning something...he sighed and put in his earbuds, just in case one of them came by to check on him. He’d find out later.

~

Later soon flew from Dino’s mind as training started back up in preparation for a collab with GFriend.

“One last time,” Hoshi called out, to the simultaneous groaning of the other members.

“You said that last time!” Jun complained from the left, his feet still moving to the rhythm despite the sweat soaking his shirt.

The others laughed at the friendly bickering, some sitting and others standing in GFriend’s dorm as the respective dance lines rehearsed for their collab yet another time. “All of them have pretty good chemistry, don’t you think?” One of the girls remarked to the other, giggling behind her hand. “Especially Hoshi and SinB.”

“Hoshi is like that,” Seungkwan agreed with an attempt at a whisper, scooting closer on the couch to gossip with the girls. “He gets really different when he dances.”

“Like that?” One of the girls nodded toward the pairs in their ending position, each pair with a slightly different pose. Dino was slightly leaned back, a shy grin on his face as he positioned the flowers between him and the girl. Minghao was using the flowers to cover his mouth as he held out a hand and Jun was on his knees, looking like he might propose, their eyes locking with each other instead of their partners’. Hoshi was leaning in toward SinB possessively with a piercing gaze and slight smirk, his hand almost at the small of her back and the flowers hidden behind his.

“Exactly.” Seungkwan nodded sagely as Hoshi’s entire demeanor changed, the tension between him and SinB dissipating as his usual bright and bubbly smile returned to his face. Amid choruses of “is practice over,” he relented easily and the room broke out in chaos. Seungkwan, ever the partygoer, yelled over the ruckus, “Milk tea in five! Who’s with me?!”

“Me!” The two groups clambered to pick up their belongings and head down the stairs to where the group vans were parked in the garage.

As the members piled into their respective vans, SinB was joking to one of the girls that “what will the manager think if they left something at our dorm” when she suddenly yelped and slipped out of the van, rushing up the stairs toward their dorm. Not turning around, she called back,“I forgot something. Wait for me!”

“I’ll go help.” Hoshi got out, too.

“Suspicious, don’t you think?” As soon as Hoshi disappeared up the stairs, Jun nudged one of the girls, grinning slyly, “What do you say we leave them there? Alone?”

“Do you think they’ll be alright?”

Jun winked as he stepped on the gas, ignoring Dino’s widened eyes and sudden protests. “Definitely.”

~

In the stairwell, Hoshi heard both the vans leave the garage, mentally noting that Jun now deserved the title of Best Wingman Ever, not DK because all the girls ended up liking him instead. “Jun’s the best.” He turned to SinB in front of the door as she finally let out her laugh, lovely and full, echoing in the stairwell.

“Oh my-” she paused to catch her breath before giggling again, “I thought they’d see through me so I tried to hide my face. Do you think it worked?”

“Does it matter?” A wide smile appeared on Hoshi’s face as he bounded up the stairs two at a time to join SinB in her dorm room.

“But what if they know? They’re going to tease me~” SinB drew out the last syllable with a pout, tugging on Hoshi’s shirt hem.

Hoshi grasped her hand in his own. “I’ll protect you.”

“Really?” She stared at Hoshi, purposefully widening her eyes until they both cracked up, somehow flopping onto the couch in the process.

“Maybe not from our managers.” Hoshi joked, his hand finding hers again. “Just imagine all the rumors that are going to spread after our collab stage.”

“It’ll be harder to meet after that. Do you remember when we almost got caught by-”

“Shh.” Hoshi’s eyes formed the 10:10 shape he was famous for as he leaned in close to whisper, “I’ll just have to meet you at night then. When everyone’s asleep, just open your window and all of a sudden, it’ll be...naega Hosh!”

“I can’t believe you.” SinB hit him in the chest lightly with her other hand, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes from laughing too hard.

“You don’t believe me?” She shook her head with a giggle. “What about now?” Hoshi’s voice dropped an octave as he rested his forehead against hers. A faint blush tinting his cheeks, he gazed into her eyes in their sudden silence. It was moments like this that made their secret relationship worth it. Forgetting the noisy bustle of city life outside the window and updates from Jun on when the members would be returning, he searched her face, noting the matching blush and its lovely pink hue.

“That’s not fair.” She complained, her laugh replaced with a shy smile, but she closed her eyes, anticipating what was going to happen next.

He leaned in closer, lips only a few inches from hers. “Can I?”

“Yes,” she sighed softly as they locked lips. He always asked before he kissed her.

In between breaths, her hands looped around his neck and his hands found their way under her shirt. Softly tracing circles on the nape of his neck, she giggled as his fingers drifted over her skin with a feather-like touch. “Hoshi, stopp.”

“Alright, alright.” The tickling ceased as Hoshi threw his shirt off onto the ground and gently pushed her to lay back into the couch below him. They had talked about this before but he wanted to check again, just in case. “Jun said we’ll have thirty minutes. Is this alright?”

Looking up at the blush on his face, SinB smiled softly and pulled him down toward her, “Yes, it’s fine.”

“It’s your first time, though.” He frowned as she peppered kisses along his jaw. “You deserve a romantic night with dinner and-”

He was cut off with a kiss.

“I said, it’s fine.” SinB murmured against him, one hand reaching up to tangle in his hair and the other bringing his hand to the hem of her shirt.

“Alright,” Hoshi conceded gruffly as he helped her out of her shirt. “The dinner will happen later, though.”

She sighed with a smile as he leaned closer, whispering next to his ear, “Romantic.”

“Shhh.” This time, she was cut off with a kiss. And as the two pressed closer to each other for the short time they were allowed, the warnings and scandals they heard of so often finally drifted from their minds, leaving just two lovers in an empty room.

~

As the members piled back into their vans, boba containers in their hands, Dino pointedly sat next to Jun, half-whispering half-hissing into his ear. “You know something, don’t you?”

But Jun only grinned, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll tell Minghao.”

Jun’s grin only stretched wider as he pulled Dino into a headlock. “What are you going to tell him?”

Dino shook out of the elder’s arms and glared at him. “You don’t need to know.” In the usual noise of their ride in the van, he sat by himself quietly, mulling over what Hoshi could possible have to hide. Making a point to stare at Jun’s every move, Dino decided he would have to rush up to the dorms himself to catch Hoshi red-handed.

As they got closer to the dorm, the grin slipped off Jun’s face. Ever so often, his hand would inch toward the phone in his pocket as if awaiting a message, but retract again with Dino’s glare. Right before they were about to enter the garage, Jun called out to S.Coups, “Coups? Can we stop for a second? I’m feeling really bad like -ow- I think I might -ugh- throw up.”

“Junnie? You okay?” A concerned Minghao turned around from his seat in the front but Dino got up suddenly amid cries of “sit down” and “what are you doing?!” It was a ruse, he realized, his heartbeat quickening. Jun was trying to stall.

Knowing S.Coups had stopped the van out of worry, he pushed past Jeonghan and rushed out the door, sprinting up the stairs to the dorm. Quickly trying the door, he muttered under his breath as adrenaline pumped through his body. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times-” With a click, he burst in.

~

“Well, that failed.” Jun chuckled under his breath, hand still holding his stomach in mock distress.

“Junnie? I didn’t hear you. You alright?”

“Might’ve just been the tea,” he smiled weakly, “I’ll be okay, let’s head up to the dorms.”

As S.Coups parked the van and the members slowly filed out, Minghao slipped next to him and took his hand. “Junnie?”

“Yes?” He leaned his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder only to freeze at his next words.

“Is there something I should know?”

“No,” he smiled convincingly.

“I know you faked the stomachache.”

“I know.” Jun laughed softly, squeezing Minghao’s hand in reassurance. He would understand later. Minghao squeezed back lightly as a nonverbal “okay” and Jun relaxed again, pointedly ignoring the “STALL!” message on his phone screen. Maybe he wasn’t the Best Wingman Ever but he was still a great boyfriend.

~

As the two groups proceeded up the stairs, they were met by a frozen Dino in front of the door, which was swinging wide open. “Dino? Earth to Dino?” Jun snickered as he waved his hand in front of Dino’s face, much to Minghao’s amusement.

“He’s just in shock,” Hoshi explained, suddenly materializing in front of the doorway, SinB at his side. “Probably expected to find us ‘doing it’ on the couch. But nah, we were just watching TV.”

“Of course he did. Silly Dino.” Jun winked at Hoshi and Minghao stifled a laugh beside him, having now grasped the entire scenario.

“Is that really what happened?” One of the girls giggled, pointedly raising her eyebrows at SinB.

“Of course! I found my phone, too.” SinB grinned proudly, dangling her sparkly pink case in front of the members as proof.

“Then what are we still standing outside for?” Seungkwan complained, pulling Dino by the wrist, “let’s hurry up and go in!”

As the girls pulled SinB to the side and Hoshi melded back with Seventeen, the two exchanged a quick glance, one that could easily be chalked up to chance or a shared joke, but Dino knew better. Shaking off Seungkwan’s hand, he looked at SinB then Hoshi and back again. It was deeper than that and he was going to prove it. A glint lit Dino’s eyes and he smiled as Hoshi finally noticed him, a similar expression appearing on his face in realization that Dino knew. It was game on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers,
> 
> This is the first time I've written about a girl group, and I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to love comment, suggestions, etc., below and check us out at castor-and-pollux on Tumblr if you have time <3
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
